OneShots for Percy Jackson and the Olympians
by I am Sadie Eye of Isis
Summary: This is basically going to be a collection of one-shot love scenes of characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Heroes of Olympus too. I might even put in some from The Kane Chronicles. You never know! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
1. Jasper OneShot

"Jason..." Reyna gasped, falling.

"Reyna!" Jason screamed, running over to her. A bloody dagger was stuck in her armour, right below the heart.

He knelt at her side, holding her as she quielty died. "No! Please you can't. I need you."

"I'm not afraid. Jason, I'm sorry." Reyna said, in pain though her voice remained firm as always. "I'll always rememer..."

Reyna breathed for the last time. Her sharp black eyes softened. Jason gasped for his own breath, choking back on tears.

"I'll always remember you too." He whispered. He reached over and closed her eyes.

"Jason! We're still under attack!" Screamed someone from the 2th cohort.

"I'll never leave her!" Jason yelled.

Nearby someone from Camp Half-Blood fell. Jason saw Piper out of the corner of his eye, running toward him.

"She's gone." Jason said, tears now flowing freely.

Piper understood. She had known for a while about Jason and Reyna. And she knew what Jason needed. She turned Jason around and hugged him firmly as he cried. Tears formed in Piper's eyes too. But she held her head high. When they finally pulled away, Piper softly kissed his cheek. A flicker of hope started in Piper's heart. Jason, could be her's. But it wasn't the right time. She needed to be strong, for Jason. Then leaving Jason, she ran back into battling. swimming her dagger in a deadly arch, screaming, "FOR REYNA!"


	2. Jeyna OneShot

**80 Views for the last one-shot?! This is amazing! Thank you all so much! And it wasn't even Jeyna. Thankfully, this one is. Enjoy! Oh! And this is taken place before Jason was kidnapped by Hera. Just to point that out. And if you have any suggestions for couples you like and what you would want to see in a one-shot, please COMMENT THEM or PM ME about it!  
****_Disclaimer:_**** Forget to put this on the other chapter…I don't own PJO! Or HoO! **

Jason was walking back to his house from the Roman bath house in a bad mood. It wasn't because of the baths, no, he always enjoyed them. It was what had happened at the baths.

_Jason walked into the Roman baths and breathed in the warm air. The baths were splendid, as always. It was a huge room with marble floors and columns. A steamy pool was in the middle, filled with kids of all ages and both genders. Laughing echoed through the room. Music played quietly from hidden speakers. "_Ave, _Praetor Jason!" A voice shouted from the pool. Jason looked around and broke into a grin.  
"Hey, Bobby!" Jason said, putting his towel on a stray lounge chair and taking off purple t-shirt. Someone wolf—whistled but Jason didn't care. He slide across the slick marble floor and practically tumbled into the pool. Thankfully, it was deep so he didn't kill himself. He saw many of his friends swimming around, Gwen, Dakota, Bobby, and Hazel.  
"We were just talking about you!" Bobby chattered amiably, splashing him in the face. Jason promptly grabbed Bobby and dunked him underwater, before bringing him the surface and asked, "What were you talking about?" Hazel and Gwen giggled. _They both looked really pretty today, _Jason thought distractedly. Hazel wore a one piece bathing suit that was strapless and had ruffles going down the front. Gwen had a sequined red bikini on that really brought out her eyes. Jason sighed, wishing Reyna was there. Reyna was rarely at the baths when Jason was there…figured.  
"Hello? Jason!?" Bobby snapped, dunking his head underwater.  
"Earth to the Praetor" Dakota said dreamily, swimming around in circles.  
"Wha?" Jason asked, shaking his head and bringing his mind back to reality.  
"Bobby was saying," Gwen said, sending both boys a sharp look. They fell silent. "That it's pretty obvious how much you like Reyna. Ask her out!"  
"You both seem pretty into each other." Hazel said quietly, smiling.  
"What? No! You guys, Reyna and I are just friends" Jason stammered out, holding his hands in front of his face.  
"You are wrong-_o _good sire." Dakota slurred. "You must become _un_-friends. So-"  
"Shut up! No one can understand you." Bobby sighed, smacking his face. "Just ask her out man, what's the worst that could happen?"  
"I could get skewered." Jason said thoughtfully, mentally picturing all the things that could go wrong.  
"You are not allowed her until you go." Gwen said firmly.  
"You guys can't kick me out! I'm a praetor!" Jason shouted.  
He was wrong about that.  
Jason was dragged out of the bath house by Gwen, Dakota, and Bobby. Hazel stood by with her hand over her mouth like she wanted to help, but Jason saw she was smiling. It was fall so he shivered, yep, that didn't even let him get dressed. Navy swimming trunks and being sopping wet weren't going to help his chances with Reyna_

What had happened ran through Jason's mind as we went to his house. He thought he mind find Reyna at her house, which was right next to his. _Fortuna must hate me. _He thought bitterly, rubbing his damp arms for warmth. _Maybe I could sneak into my house and get dressed before Reyna sees me like this. _But then Jason saw her talking to a Venus spawn. As soon as she saw him, she scampered away, with an evil grin on her face.  
"Hey, Reyna." Jason called weakly over to her. Reyna's eyes widened. "What in the name of Jupiter happened to you Jason?! You're shirtless and shoeless, and soaking wet." Jason felt fire roar into his cheeks. He was suddenly aware of being shirtless in front of Reyna, which hadn't happened before. He muttered a cure. "And you're shivering too. Oh my gods Jason, what have you gotten into-"  
"Reyna will you go out with me?" Jason blurted out, running a hand nervously through his hair spraying water everywhere.  
Reyna looked so surprised…then slowly smiled.  
"Sure, Praetor. But next time I see you, you better wear some clothes." Jason was stunned. He would've probably stood there the entire night in that spot, but Reyna threw something at him. It covered his eyes and when he pulled if off his head, Reyna was gone. It was her purple praetor's cloak. Jason wrapped it around him, feeling warm and full. He breathed in deeply, and his nose was filled with Reyna's scent. He walked back to his house and was grinning like a madman the entire time.

**A/N It's quite embarrassing to see how long this one-shot is compared to the shortness of the other. I really didn't plan on writing this much but for having writer's block for over a month, I guess this came to me. For the other one-shot, I entered it in The FanFiction Olympics and got a silver medal for it. (Good job getting gold, Hazel!) Anyway, this is a really long Author's Note. Comments make me happy! And if you have couple ideas for one-shots, please post them! Shank ya all, PEACE.**


	3. Liper OneShot

**Thanks to I am Hylla Daughter of Bellona, Twas Warith, I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus, IamAnnabethDaughterofAthena, and IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus for reviewing! You guys are the best! Okay so I got three requests for couples today and picked….LIPER! Again, if you have couple ideas for me to write about, post them! I would love to write it, even if I've never heard of the couple before! Shank ya all and enjoy Liper!  
Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Heroes of Olympus**** or the characters. **

Piper had a wild look in her eyes as she wildly slashed, rolled, and dodged blows. But it did her no good. In no time, Piper was on the ground, with Annabeth's dagger tip right on her throat. She smiled down at Piper, and hauled her to her feet. Piper groaned, rubbing her back.  
"Gods Annabeth, you're gonna break Beauty Queen!" A light voice called from near-by. Piper groaned again, because she knew who it was. The most annoying, _hot, _child of Hephaestus ever.  
"Give it a rest Repair Boy." Piper snapped, wiping her dagger on her sweaty shirt.  
"Leo…Piper's really improved with her knife. But… she still has a way to go." Annabeth finished with a smile. "And I don't see _you _practicing. Where's your cabin?"  
"In the careful, safe hands of Mr. Perseus Jackson." Leo said smoothly, laying down in the dirt of the arena and putting his hands behind his neck. "Canoe racing, currently."  
Annabeth turned to Piper, ignoring Leo. "You need to keep your knife in closer. Wait for an opening, and then try that move. You got to spread out so I was able to take you down."  
"A very hard takedown." Piper agreed, sheathing her dagger. Piper's campers were at her cabin taking a break from afternoon lessons; they had to _get ready_ for dinner. Piper would be lucky if she could squeeze in a shower. Annabeth was taking Piper one-on-one because Annabeth was probably the best camper with a knife. Piper was learning the way of the knife. Painfully, but learning.  
"I think I could do better with a knife than that, Pipes!" Leo continued cockily.  
"Oh yeah, Leo? Stand up and show me what you've got." Annabeth said, laughing.  
Leo got a worried look in his eyes, but not to look like a chicken, he boldly stepped up.  
"Your dagger, madam." Leo said to Piper, bowing deeply and sweeping his hand. Piper placed the bronze dagger in his hands, smirking and sitting down in the grass. _This won't take long. _She thought.  
It didn't.  
Leo clumsily fumbled around for about thirty seconds before Annabeth had taken Leo down, her dagger pressed against his throat. The position Piper had been in only five minutes ago. Piper was doubled over with laughter, clapping loudly.  
"Bravo! Encore Leo, encore." Piper whistled.  
"Your turn to fight Leo, Piper." Annabeth said, wiping sweat off her brow. "I'm tucked out. I'll see you at dinner, kay?" Leo and Piper nodded and Annabeth jogged off.  
Annabeth had left her dagger with Leo, and Piper and Leo circled each other, facing off. Piper was watching Leo's stomach because Annabeth had said anything he would try to fake his stomach would give it away. But Leo had taken his shirt off, so Piper was staring at his abs. Who knew?  
"Enjoying the view, Beauty Queen?" Leo joked.  
"What?! No! Why would you—"And then Leo took his chance. He lunged at Piper wildly with the dagger. Piper quickly caught his blow, but he was stronger than Annabeth and knocked Piper clean over. Leo yelped and toppled over himself, right on to Piper.  
_Snap!  
Ow! Ow, ow, ow! _Piper screamed in her head. That was the sound of her ankle. Fractured, maybe broken. "What a take-down Leo…" Piper muttered, passing out.  
"Piper! Oh my gods! Beauty Queen!" Leo said frantically, fanning her face with his shirt. "Be okay! Please be okay!" Leo stared at that perfect face, turning pale. He quickly scooped Piper up into his arms and jogged off to the infirmary.

"And how exactly, did this happen?" Kayla, an Apollo camper, questioned Leo. Leo's face became a little flushed, because he was shirtless, and carrying a limp Piper.  
"Piper and I were fighting and she tripped and then I tripped and then her ankle broke!" Leo said in a breath. "Please fix her!"  
Kayla frowned. "Well…let's see what I can do." Kayla slung her quiver on a wooden peg on the wall. Leo gently laid Piper on a medical bed. Kayla hummed an ancient song to Apollo as she went to the supply closet. She brought back some ambrosia and nectar.  
"Sol!" She called. Another Apollo camper came out from behind a curtain.  
"Yeah, Kayla?" Sol asked, washing his hands in the sink.  
"Help me with Piper." Sol took the nectar from Kayla and started to rub it on to Piper's swollen ankle. Kayla spoon-fed Piper some nectar and started singing. It was a hymn to Asclepius, the god of medicine. Sol joined in quietly, massaging Piper's ankle gently. Then he wrapped it in gauze.  
Leo watched carefully, sitting on her bed and holding Piper's hand. Leo watched as the swelling went down. Piper's eyelids fluttered, and sighed in her sleep. She almost looked like she was smiling. Kayla sat down on a medical cot, looking a bit pale. Sol leaned against the wall, wiping his sweaty brow.  
"Thanks Kayla, Sol." Leo said, "Couldn't have done it without you guys."  
"I know…" Kayla said, stumbling over to the door. "I'm gonna go take a long nap."  
"Ditto to that." Sol said with relief, joining Kayla out the door. You two be good." Then the pair left.  
Leo sighed, and whispered, "Sorry, Beauty Queen."  
"S'okay Leo…" Piper mumbled, squeezing Leo's hand. "Don't leave me."  
"I won't" Leo promised, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Not ever."

**Ahhh! Yes, finally, LIPER! Tell me what you thought! Please? I really enjoyed writing it! If you have any suggestions, please comment about it. Thanks for reading. PEACE and May Ma'at be ever with you! ****_This chapter is dedicated to I am Kayla daughter of Apollo and I am Sol Son of Apollo for letting me use you guy's names! Y'all are the best :D_****  
**


	4. Tratie OneShot

**Hi everyone! I'm so thankful for all the reviews I've gotten! It's mind-boggling O.O anyway, by popular demand my next one-shot shall be….TRATIE! And the others that were suggested are on a post-it on my desktop. I will write them soon! Anyway, thank you guys so much for your support and such. In the last chapter, I am Gwen daughter of Arcus pointed out to me that Apollo was not the god of medicine, in fact, he shares it with Asclepius. Fun fact there for ya! For that, this chapter is dedicated to her! Thanks Gwen! If you ever see anything wrong with the content of my chapter, please, NEVER hesitate to tell me! J  
I'm going to respond to some reviews (Never have before! ^^)  
**I am Hylla daughter of Bellona: Thank you!  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus: SO MUCH JEYNA :O  
IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus : Shank ya!  
I am Sol Son of Apollo: Shanks ya.  
I am Kayla daughter of Apollo: You are da best KayKay! Thanks for your suggestions I'll do them all soon!  
I am Mowana son of Morpheus: Thanks! I'll do Leyna soon  
I am Gwen daughter of Arcus: Thankssssss  
Twas Warith: You're so awesome! Thanks for your support J  
Guest: I'm glad you like Jasper. Personally I'm a Jeyna shipper but I'm trying to write for all crowds who like different couples.  
Guest: Like I said, I'm trying to write couples for people who like different things. I'm sorry you hate it.**  
**Just do it psh I JUST DID IT: I celebrated their anniversary by drawling a trident on my hand and wearing blue underwear XD I'm kinda strange  
**  
Disclaimed: All rights go to Rick Riordan**

"Dare." Travis said before he could stop himself. Curses! His brother, Connor, always gave the WORST dares ever! It was another peaceful day at Camp Half-Blood. The giant war was over and Travis was glad. He finally got peace. Of course, peace got boring. This brings us back to the topic of the Truth or Dare match between the brothers.  
"I dare you to…" Connor started dramatically, skipping a stone across the canoe lake.  
"Get it over with!" Travis groaned, ready to hit his brother upside the head.  
"Write 'I LOVE KATIE GARDENER' on your forehead!" Connor finished, running away.  
Travis chased after him, screaming Greek curses at him.

"I hate you." Travis growled. Again.  
"Chillax bro. It'll be over before you know it!"  
Travis shuddered as his brother brought a Sharpie marker up to his face. Quickly, Connor scribbled the message on his head. Travis was fuming. Not because he had to write something on his head (he's done it a million times before) it was because it was Katie's name he had to write. See, Travis had bit of a crush on Katie, but had a…funny way of showing it. His brother and he always pulled the most pranks on the Demeter cabin, because Travis was trying to get Katie to notice him. But so far, she had done nothing but give him the cold shoulder. If he crush wasn't bluntly obvious already, it would be now. Travis decided it would be best to joke around with it, pretend not to be serious. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the Hermes cabin. Immediately, Aphrodite campers came up to him and started to snicker at him. Travis' confidence melted.  
"How much longer to I have to wear this?" Travis demanded of his brother, pushing through the crowd of cooing Aphrodite's.  
"Soooooo cute~!"  
"Aww, they should like, totally go out!"  
"Nice Travis." Piper, the head counsuler of the Aphrodite cabin commented. _Di immortals. _Travis thought. If the nicest daughter of Aphrodite was laughing, he didn't like the thought of how this was going to turn out. He turned to his brother for an answer.  
"I told you! As long as the marker stays on _naturally. _No scrubbing at it. It should only be a couple days. A week at the most." Travis screeched and hurled his shoe at his brother, who scampered away.

Dinner was the worst for Travis. Unfortunately, the Hermes cabin was the largest. More people to comment. And tease. And comment more. Sons and daughters of Hermes weren't exactly the nicest types.  
"You should've at least taped a wedding ring on your forehead." His "friend" Adara commented. "It would've been classier, and at least you didn't have to say who it was for." Travis opened his mouth to say something, but Adara turned away. He clamped his mouth shut grumpily. Connor, ever the smart one, grabs his cheeks and started cooing.  
"Awww! Travi-kins is in woooooooove! LOOK EVERYBODY! LOOK WHAT HE HAS ON HIS FACE!" All the campers then turned to look. Travis couldn't take it. Cheeks burning, he fled the dinner table, running back to his cabin. At a safe distance he started to walk. Then, he ran into the person he wanted to see the LEAST. Katie Gardner herself. He frantically tried to run away, but Katie caught his arm.  
"Whoa! Where you going? I just wanted to say hi!" She smiled warmly. She didn't let go of his arm.  
"Hi Katie." Travis mumbled, covering his face with his arm.  
"Why aren't you at dinner? I was just about to go over there myself. I stayed a bit long in the strawberry fields today. What's on your forehead?" She asked, gently taking his other hand. Travis winced, his cheeks flaming.  
"That's so sweet! What does it mean anyway?" Katie chattered good-naturally, her perfect green eyes sparkling. She was being weirdly kind. Maybe it was because they were alone. Travis noticed she was still holding both of his hands.  
"It means…uh…will you go out with me?" Travis asked before he could stop himself. Katie's deep green eyes lit up. "Of course, dummy! I thought you'd never ask!" She grinned from ear to ear. Travis did to. It was so ridiculous how it had all happened so quickly.  
"Gosh, so much excitement! I've just remembered I was hungry? Wanna walk with me to dinner?" Travis nodded. They held hands all the way back to the pavilion, and then they get go of each other and walked to their own tables. The tables were mostly quiet.  
"Why are you so happy? You're supposed to be miserable!" Connor demanded when Travis sat back down. Travis sighed a little dreamily, then popped a grape into his mouth from Connor's plate.  
"Its love, little brother. You wouldn't understand."

**Done! Phew, it seems a bit short to me, but I had to force myself to write it. Anyway, did you like it? I'm trying to make different scenarios. Like the Jasper, Jeyna, Liper, and Tratie I've done are all a bit different in the way it's a "love one-shot" Am I doing a good job? Please tell me! And don't forget to suggest what I should do next. Thanks! And may Ma'at be ever with ya :D **


	5. Chico OneShot

**Gee guys I can't even begin to say what all these reviews mean to me! It's such an amazing feeling to get them ^^ anyway, nothing much to report. School starts on Monday! Gahhh so excited! Okay. Whew. Calm down Sadie. *happy dance* Now to respond to reviews! By the way, this chapter is going to be…CHICO. A couple we ship on the forum, Charlie's a daughter of Poseidon. And we all know and love Nico, son of Hades. If you want to know more about Charlie, go to her profile! I am Charlie daughter of Poseidon is her pen name. And this chapter is dedicated to her! For knowing about AVPM.  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus: Aren't we all in love with Jeyna… xD I'll defiantly do Percabeth!  
I am Kayla daughter of Apollo: Shanks ya! And here I am updating! :D  
I am Charlie daughter of Poseidon: Here I am, writing Chico! XD thank ya  
I am Piper daughter of Aphrodite: Thanks ^^  
Twas Warith: Solana is Adara now. No copy write. Don't report me!  
Guest (A): I'm guessing viriety=variety. Just FYI, I haven't yet written two chapters with the same couples. Please check that again. Otherwise, I have no idea what you mean. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO or HoO characters. And Charlie belongs to Charlie. **

"Good work." Percy smirked at his younger sister. "But not as good as me!"  
Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. Being the daughter of Poseidon had excellent perks. Controlling water, talking to fish, and breathing underwater. But for having all those awesome powers came a price. Having Percy Jackson as your older brother. Charlie and Percy were having an ordinary day at Camp Half-Blood, kayaking in the lake. Naiads lazily swan underneath their boats, and Percy kept trying to get Charlie to race him.  
"To that rock over there! Ready? One…two…threego!" Percy shouted, giving himself a head start.  
"No fair!" Charlie yelled, already picking up speed.

Charlie rapidly paddled, willing the currents to work in her favor. Percy was ahead of her, but not by much. Her sea green eyes sparkled. This was what she lived for. These days at camp, seemingly "normal" to her. But there was nothing "normal" about it. And that's what Charlie loved. Percy arrived at the rock and was doing a happy dance, standing up in his canoe.

"I won I won I won I woooooooooon!" Percy chanted, raising his paddle life a staff. Charlie got an evil idea and flicked her wrist. A small wave sped toward Percy. He tried out, losing his balance and falling into the water. Charlie laughed, but too soon. Percy sent a wave toward her boat and it capsized. Charlie unbuckled herself from the seat and breathed. She was still dry. Ah, the pranks of the Poseidon cabin.

Charlie and Percy were now on the bank of the lake, sitting with their feet in the water. They had allowed their feet to get wet, and they were having a great time laughing and splashing each other. But their good time didn't last. An out of breath Annabeth came running toward them. "Drakon!" She stammered out to them, putting her hands on her knees, out of breath. Charlie and Percy looked at each other, then grabbed their weapons and ran toward the camp. Annabeth dashed after. "Near the Hades cabin!" She yelled to them. Charlie and Percy nodded. Charlie heard a scream, and rounded a corner. And there it was. A two hundred foot long serpent, curled around the cabin of her crush. Yes, Charlie had a huge crush of the son of her uncle, Hades. Nico was adorable to her. Off topic. Percy fearlessly ran up to the monster and stabbed at its face to get its attention.

"_EEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS_" The drakon hissed in disbelief. Probably drakon for: _Why has this ant stabbed me with a toothpick? _

"Look at me! You big earthworm!" Percy yelled, waving Riptide in its face. Percy dodged a spew of poison. "Charlie! Help me get it toward the water!" Charlie nodded. Campers circled around the drakon in fear. Arrows bounced off harmlessly. A few tried poking it with spears, but it didn't work. Charlie ran to her brother's aid. "Come this way, you cretin!" Charlie yelled, slicing her sword in a huge arc, blinding its right eye. It hissed and spewed poison again, Charlie winced as some burned at her arm, but she didn't let that bother her.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Heal! Camper's drive it toward the canoe lake!" Percy ordered. Everyone struck with renewed forces. Clarisse threw her spear into a chink in its armor. Leo Valdez threw fireball after fireball, and another camper threw a jar of Greek fire. Charlie even saw Nico running around it, but she didn't let that distract her. She was right up in the front with her brother at the drakon's face. Soon, they had it backed up right on the lake. Charlie covered Percy as he prayed to Poseidon, and Annabeth furiously slashed at the drakon's face. The drakon reared its head up. It was no match for a whole camp of trained warriors. Then the drakon looked around, and Charlie saw quickly what it was going to do. Spew poison, right at her Nico. Charlie sprinted with all her might, fully ramming Nico out of the way. A second later poison was sprayed on the ground he was standing on. Unfortunately, Charlie couldn't stop herself, and landed right on top of Nico. He toppled back in surprise, and both of them went toppling into the canoe lake. Charlie landed on top of Nico. It seemed like hours; Charlie's green eyes stared at Nico's black ones. Then, Charlie realized it was abnormally quite. She turned around to see the whole camp staring at her on Nico. Percy cleared his throat.

"Um…drakon's gone. I prayed to Dad and he opened a path to Tartarus. It's been gone for 3 minutes."  
"Oh." Charlie said in a small voice, her cheeks on fire. She scrambled to her feet and regained her composure. The campers stopped staring and began milling around talking to each other. Charlie was going to go back to her cabin when someone caught her arm. It was Nico. He held her hand, which she realized was soaking wet.  
"I um…" Nico stammered, and Charlie was shocked to see him blush. "I just wanted to s-say…thanks. For, uh, saving my life." Nico said, leaning into Charlie. Her eyes widened, as he leaned in closer…closer.  
Then he stopped, wide eyed, looking behind Charlie, and backed away. Then he took off running.

Charlie stood, stone-still were she was. Nico had been about to kiss her! And then she turned around to see Percy. "Just looking out for my kid sister." He said amiably, throwing his arm around her. Charlie let out a screech of apocalyptic rage, and ran off to her cabin. Percy smirked then started to laugh.

**Ha, ha! I am evil, right? Getting y'all ready for a kiss…then not letting it happen! :) Anyway, tell me what you think! I love reviews! Because of reviews, here I am at my computer at 11PM, writing for you guys! And I have to wake up at 6:30AM tomorrow morning. But reviews are my drive, as you can tell. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to tell me what couples I should do next! PEACE. **


End file.
